Smaug
"Revenge! Revenge! The King under the Mountain is dead and where are his kin that dare seek revenge? Girion Lord of Dale is dead, and I have eaten his people like a wolf among sheep, and where are his sons' sons that dare approach me? I kill where I wish and none dare resist. I laid low the warriors of old and their like is not in the world today. Then I was but young and tender. Now I am old and strong, strong, strong, Thief in the Shadows!" Smaug was a "great" fire drake of the Third Age, considered to be the last "great" dragon to exist in Middle Earth and one of the principal antagonists of The Hobbit. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Godzilla vs. Smaug *Smaug vs. Rayquaza * Ridley vs Smaug *Smaug vs Jabberwocky (Completed) *Tyrannical Dragons Battle Royal * Smaug vs Toothless * Smaug VS Ridley VS Alduin VS Deathwing Possible Opponents * Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan) * Kain Highwind (Final Fantasy IV) History During the Third Age of Middle Earth, Smaug was drawn to the enormous wealth amassed by King Thrór of the Dwarf Kingdom of Erebor. Smaug laid waste to the neighboring city of Dale before forcing the Dwarves out of their home within the Lonely Mountain with the survivors forced into exile. For almost two centuries, the remains of Dale and area surrounding the Lonely Mountain called the Desolation of Smaug, Smaug remained uncontested as he laid within Erebor's great treasure hoard while killing any would-be thief. But in the year TA 2941, Thrór's grandson and surviving heir Thorin Oakenshield led a company composed of himself and thirteen of his kin to reclaim the Arkenstone, the Dwarves' holy relic and his birthright as king, with the aid of the wizard Gandalf who added a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins into their group. Gandalf, seeing the threat the dragon could pose if aligned with the mysterious necromancer, explains Bilbo will serve as their "burglar" since Smaug was unfamiliar with the scent of hobbits. Once Bilbo enters the mountain, using the One Ring to conceal his whereabouts as the dragon awakens and attempts a game of cat and mouse to learn the intruder's identity, Bilbo learns of Smaug's weak point while causing the dragon perceive that the dwarves were aided by the descendants of Dain's survivors who made their home on Esgaroth. After trapping the company in Erebor, Smaug flies to burn Lake-town. In the midst of the wreck, Bard the Bowman, the descendant of Dale's king, learned of Smaug's weakness and manages to kill him with a black arrow through exposed breast and heart. Despite his death, Smaug's lingering presence on Erebor's treasure effects Thorin with a madness that nearly has him was war against Bard and the Elvenking Thranduil of Mirkwood after refusing to give them portions of the treasure as reimbursement for all the damage Smaug had caused their kingdoms over the years. Size Smaug's actual size is indeterminate as it is never explicitly mentioned in the The Hobbit. In The Atlas of Middle-Earth by Karen Wynn Fonstad1, Smaug is said to be about 20' meters' (65 feet) in length. This measurement corresponds with drawings by Tolkien in which Smaug seems to be around 25 meters (86 feet). For the size described in the film works, see below. It is unclear whether Smaug, the largest specimen in the Third Age, would compete in mightiness to his ancestors of average size in the First Age, though he was clearly smaller than Ancalagon, the largest known dragon to have existed. Abilities Being a fully-grown dragon, Smaug was both massive and powerful, possessing physical strength great enough to crush stone with ease, as seen by his attack on the Lonely Mountain. He was able to fly thanks to his large wings, and had the ability to breath streams of searing hot flame from his mouth. Some comments in The Hobbit imply that his entire body was imbued with fire, as he was seen to glow in the darkness of the Lonely Mountain's depths, and his usual paths were said to have been "smoothed and slimed" (i.e. melted) by his passage. Like many dragons of Middle-earth, Smaug's monstrous appearance also belied keen senses and a dangerously sharp mind. He had an encyclopedic knowledge of his treasure hoard, immediately registering the theft of a single cup after Bilbo made his first visit to his lair. When the hobbit returned a second time, Smaug was already expecting him by feigning sleep, and immediately declared that he could sense the thief even if he could not see him. Although Bilbo was clever enough not to fall for Smaug's attempts to trick him into revealing his exact position, the dragon used the resulting conversation to plant doubts in Bilbo's mind, correctly guessing that the "burglar" had allied himself with the Dwarves and the men of Lake Town and asking if Bilbo had ever considered the logistical difficulties of getting his share of Smaug's treasure back to his home. Defensively, Smaug's reddish-gold scales rendered him impervious to nearly all weapons, but his underbelly was relatively soft and vulnerable. To compensate for this, Smaug took to sleeping upon the gathered treasure of the Lonely Mountain, allowing bits of gold and jewels to embed themselves in his body. This "diamond waistcoat" was intended to cover Smaug's only physical weak spot, but when Bilbo Baggins confronted the dragon in his lair, he discovered a bare patch on the left side of his chest. Bard was told this by an ancient thrush that overheard Bilbo relating this information to the Dwarves, enabling him to defeat Smaug by shooting his Black Arrow into the bare patch. Personality Smaug is portrayed as being psychopathic, arrogant, and greedy, possessing an unquenchable desire for gold. His most distinguishing characteristic (aside from his greed) is his arrogance, as Smaug proudly boasts of his superiority and impregnability to Bilbo during their encounter. However, this proves to be his downfall, as he unwittingly reveals the weak spot in his chest to Bilbo when showing the Hobbit how he had willfully coated his underbelly in treasure to protect it. Smaug seems primarily motivated by personal greed rather than a desire to do evil, and does not seem to serve any allegiance other than his own. While he does ruthlessly destroy Dale and lays waste to the Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain during his attack on the Lonely Mountain, once he has assumed dominion of the region he seems content to allow the rest of Middle Earth to go about its business, so long as he or his treasure remains undisturbed; although this could be because he feels that the people living in the region have nothing he wants. Highly intelligent, Smaug appears to possess a rather sardonic sense of humor, darkly mocking Bilbo while they converse within the Lonely Mountain's treasure chamber. Smaug seems to dislike Dwarves, considering them to be weak and pathetic creatures far beneath him, making unfavorable comments about Thror and showing no remorse over his slaughter of their kind and claiming of their kingdom. While conversing with Bilbo, Smaug is also able to quickly surmise the reason for Bilbo's presence in Erebor, and also correctly deduces that the Dwarves received aid from the men of Esgaroth in reaching the mountain. Weaknesses *A small patch of exposed flesh on the left breast. *Pride Trivia Gallery Smaug77.jpg|Smaug as seen in the Rankin Bass version of the Hobbit in 1977. Smaug13.jpg|Smaug as seen in Peter Jackson's Hobbit trilogy Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Book Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Villains Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Hobbit/Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Dragon Category:Movie Combatants Category:Monster